Esos días
by Unplugged
Summary: James Potter sabe muchísimo sobre mujeres. Pero no contaba con que Severus Snape es dieciséis veces más complicado que las mujeres. James/Severus. Viñeta.


Harry Potter no me pertenece. Triste realidad.

* * *

**Esos días**

_Unplugged_

* * *

James Potter conoce mucho sobre mujeres. De qué les gusta, acerca de cómo tenerlas contentas, sobre sus deseos de "hacer de la comunicación la base de la relación" y, en especial, sabe cual es el procedimiento a seguir, en "esos días".

Sí, James sabe lo peligrosos que pueden ser, o más bien, lo peligrosas que pueden ser las mujeres una vez al mes. Pero no es algo que el no pueda superar. No por nada es uno de los galanes de la escuela, y como galán, tiene una cuota de conocimientos más amplia que el resto del género másculino.

Con sus amplios conocimientos sobre féminas, James Potter pudo hasta afrontar los días de Lily Evans. Y eso habla muchísimo acerca de sus victorias. Pero en sus tan grandes conocimientos sobre féminas, radica su actual problema: su nulo conocimiento sobre hombres.

Nulo conocimiento que está destruyendo su relación con Severus. Y es que de todos los hombres de la escuela, se tuvo que ir a interesar justo por Severus Snape. Slytherin, malhumorado, antisocial, comelibros, con una nariz que desentonaba con su simétrico rostro y, lo peor de todo, con días aún más complicados y variopintos que los de las mujeres.

James estaba cansado de lidiar con Severus o, mejor dicho, con los altibajos de Severus. No comprendía como una persona que mostraba ser fría y totalmente apática podía ser realmente el colmo de lo sensible.

No recordaba muy bien como había empezado su relación pero lo que nunca iba a olvidar fue la primera vez que Severus, estando en su época sensible, lo había ignorado casi por dos semanas. Y en James, dos semanas sin poder besar los labios de su amante o acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas, producían estragos.

Desde ese momento, James se dio cuenta de que su novio era peor que una mujer, pero con motivos más profundos, cosa que se enteraría muchos meses después. Y es por eso que James intentaba las mil y un maravillas para que, durante esos días, pudieran llevar adelante la relación de manera tranquila.

Pero sus ideas para realizar eso solo lograban disgustar más a Severus o, a veces, entristecerlo más. A favor de Severus, las ideas de James eran realmente malas.

Había una larga lista de hechos dentro de esas malas ideas. Bromear con él, recordarle los viejos tiempos, tratarlo como antes, ignorarlo, comprarle flores, incitarlo a una sesión apasionada de sexo, regalarle chocolates, molestarlo, hacerse el idiota, pedirle perdón por cosas que no había hecho y quién sabe cuantas otras cosas más.

"¡No soy una mujer, demonios!" era el reclamo habitual de Severus. Aún así, entendía que James lo tratase de esa manera, siendo que siempre había salido con mujeres. Era por eso que, después de acabados sus días de exhaustivos cuestionamientos, siempre buscaba a James y terminaba acariciándole un poco el cabello, despeinándolo aún más de lo habitual y sonriéndole de manera conciliadora.

Fue así como poco a poco, James fue comprendiendo a Severus, solo a través de la experiencia. Entendió que si Snape tenía sus días, era porque realmente los necesitaba. Sin necesidad de que preguntarle que le ocurría, fue comprendiendo a Severus Snape en su propia esencia.

Severus se cuestionaba lo que había hecho de sí mismo. De cómo había fallado ante lo que alguna vez deseó ser. A veces, solo miraba su brazo izquierdo y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, intentando contener las lágrimas. Otras, dejaba las lágrimas fluir con libertad, a la par que destruía sus nudillos contra alguna pared o tiraba al suelo todo cuanto hubiese en su camino. Arrepentimiento, ira, decepción, odio.

Solo cuando James logró ver todo eso y mucho más, cuando realmente _conoció_ a Severus, comprendió que sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo, mientras mantenía el silencio, era la única manera de estar realmente unido a él durante esos días.

* * *

¡Hola! No me van a creer que se me ocurrió porque estba en mis días. Nunca pensé que ese infierno en tierra, ese sufrimiento horrendo del que padezco cada odioso mes me iba a inspirar para escribir una historia. En fin, cosas que pasan.

No sé si alguién más está teniendo complicaciones para publicar o actualizar historias pero a mi me sacó de quicio las últimas semanas el que no me dejen publicar. Así que buscando y buscando por ahí encontré una trampita para burlar a la página, que al parecer, también está en sus días.

Que lo hayan disfrutado. Y les deseo un excelente día.


End file.
